The present invention relates to a rhinitis therapeutic device, and in particular, to an acupressure type rhinitis therapeutic device for giving thermal stimulus as rhinitis therapy to some acupoints of a human face.
Prior to the present invention, there is a method for a rhinitis therapy in which a nasal vessel is contracted by use of collunarium so that a nasal cavity may be enlarged for easier nasal air flow. The collunarium has a big transient effect, however, an overuse of the collunarium increases the fastness of the nasal vessel, leading to reduced therapeutic effect. Therefore, the collurarium is preferably used only for transient rhinitis such as cold. Further, Published Unexamined Utility Model No. 61-18121 discloses a rhinitis therapeutic device for warming an area from nasal sides to a cheek by use of a heating unit. However, the rhinitis therapeutic device does not stimulate acupoints for effective rhinitis therapy which exist from a glabella to opposite bottom sides of a nasal bone, resulting in reduced effectiveness of the stimulus.